1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to signal and power cable systems and, more specifically, to a cable system with an integrated adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices commonly make use of power and data cables as part of normal operation, including computers, smart phones, video cameras, etc. As these devices are miniaturized, the plugs and receptacles of cables that provide power and data connectivity for newer and smaller models are often miniaturized as well, even when the power and data requirements of the miniaturized cables do not change compared to older models. Because of this, a consumer in possession of two or more generations of a particular electronic device may have to keep on hand an assortment of redundant but incompatible power or data cables that otherwise have essentially the same functionality.
For example, many older digital video cameras rely on cables with HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) Type C receptacle and plug connectors for transmitting uncompressed digital data to a television or computer, while newer digital video cameras are configured for HDMI Type D connectors, and future generations of digital video camera could potentially be configured for other connector configurations. Consequently, a user of two or more generations of digital video devices may be forced to rely on multiple connector cables that have redundant power supply or data transfer functionality, but incompatible plugs and receptacle connectors. Because the HDMI connectors of these different cables are not interchangeable with each other, the user may be forced to maintain a dedicated set of cables for each generation of video camera, computer, and/or television owned, which is inconvenient, cumbersome, and frustrating. The numerous configurations of USB connector types commonly available to consumers, i.e., the standard, mini, and micro versions, create a similar situation for consumers.
Adaptors between different plug and receptacle sizes of the same type of cable are known. However, such adaptors are generally quite small and therefore easily misplaced or lost, making any data or power cable system that relies on the occasional use of such adaptors inherently unreliable, since a conventional data or power cable system will not be compatible with each intended connector configuration when the necessary adaptor has been misplaced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cable system that can reliably and conveniently service electronic devices having more than one configuration of receptacle and plug connector.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of one example embodiment may be incorporated in other example embodiments without further recitation.